


Sucreries et baume au coeur

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Couple, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Nuit des lemons, Romance, confort, tendresse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Raphaël veut discuter avec Adrian de sa nature de sorcier, il ne veut pas que sa peur de la magie ne les sépare. Mais la soirée débute sur un fiasco en cuisine avant de finir sur une touche de tendresse et d'échanges.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ou Bonjour !
> 
> Voici un OS réalisé lors de la Nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente le 25 novembre 2016 sur Les Sucreries. Mon texte fait suite au précédent publié lors de la nuit des lemons pour Halloween. Mais il peut se lire indépendamment éventuellement. Je pense. Les mots obligatoires sont "crème glacée/esquimau, tendresse, douche, confort" J'espère qu'il vous plaira et pardonnez mes fautes et maladresses.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Raphaël sentait que quelque chose tracassait Adrian. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus d'œillères, il pouvait presque ressentir les gestes manqués et les omissions légères de son homme. L'avait-il à ce point obligé à enfermer ce qu'il était, pour qu'après son aveu, Adrian n'ose pas être lui-même ? Il se sentait coupable. Encore une semaine était passée après qu'ils soient rentrés, la demande en mariage se faisait attendre et Adrian semblait ... distant. L'angoisse que son compagnon s'éloigne de lui, à cause de sa nature de sorcier lui était intolérable. Il était pourtant sûr de pouvoir tout accepter de son amant.

Raphaël eut un soupir, tentant de préparer le gâteau que son Ad' adorait. Il n'était pas un bon cuisinier...mais il voulait tellement réconforter son amour. Il voulait que lorsqu'il reviendrait, il puisse avoir un moment câlin et discussion autour d'une tasse de chocolat chaud et de parts de gâteaux. En vérité, il était terrifié qu'Adrian puisse avoir changé d'avis sur leur futur. C'était stupide, bien entendu... Adrian l'aimait plus que tout. Mais Raphaël avait évité de discuter de... sa nature de sorcier.

Le soir de la révélation, une fois compris qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son amour, il avait dévié la conversation sans essayer d'en apprendre plus. Dire à son amant d'être lui-même était inutile s'il ne faisait aucun effort pour accepter cette part de lui. Il s'en rendait compte. Il voulait retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait, assuré et prévenant, empli de **tendresse** et de confiance.

Il avait sorti et étalé sur la table tous les ingrédients et vérifiait à nouveau la recette.  Une fois sûr qu'il avait tout, il entreprit de verser la farine et la levure dans un saladier.  Il commença à doser le lait avec la mesurette et vit un museau pointer aussitôt son nez. N'étant jamais à la cuisine, territoire de son chéri, il avait oublié que leur chat était accroc au lait. Cependant il n'y avait pas droit. Il se releva, attrapa le félin au moment où celui-ci montait sur la table et le fit sortir en vitesse de la pièce.

Refermant la porte, il alla se laver les mains et s'apprêtait à reprendre son dosage quand il entendit un bruit de casse dans le salon. Grimaçant, il ouvrit la porte pour vérifier que le chat ne s'était pas vengé sur ses affaires quand une furie noire se faufila en un éclair entre ses jambes, sauta sur la table, renversant le verre doseur à demi rempli.

Raphaël eut un hoquet d'horreur, essayant de récupérer l'animal qui lui jeta un regard menaçant et sortit les griffes. Raphaël eut un mouvement de recul évitant de justesse un coup de patte et soupira. Lucifer se remit à lécher consciencieusement la table sous le regard dépité de Raphaël. D'accord, cette créature pouvait être terrifiante... En même temps, c'était le chat d'Adrian à la base, ceci expliquant cela. Il récupéra une boîte de pâté et la vida dans une petite coupelle. Il s'approcha prudemment de l'animal et remua l'assiette devant ses moustaches.

\- Hey Luce, tu ne veux pas du pâté mon tout beau? Regarde comme ça sent bon? Allez descends... Viens...s'il te plaît?

Lucifer lui lança un regard presque dédaigneux, s'assit et leva lentement sa patte avant. Il lécha ensuite consciencieusement son membre imprégné de lait en ne quittant pas l'humain du regard. Humain qui déglutit et se redressa. Ok. Il alla poser l'assiette sur le sol et décida de tenter le tout pour tout.

Il se précipita pour tenter d'attraper le chat qui semblait avoir réalisé son intention. Agile, le fauve l'évita, contourna le saladier et ... Raphaël eut beau retourner la situation dans sa tête, il ne comprit pas comment il se retrouva couvert de farine, du lait sur ses avant-bras. Il avait tout de même évité les lacérations sur ses mains. Les œufs s'étaient brisés sur le carrelage et les pommes avaient roulé de partout.

Fier de lui, Lucifer poussa ensuite la bouteille de lait non refermée, la vidant sur le sol avant de se laisser tomber sous la table et de reprendre sa dégustation. Raphaël gémit, se demandant comment un chat pouvait avoir si facilement -et si souvent- le dessus sur lui.  Raphaël tenta de se décrasser mais ne fit qu'étaler un peu plus la farine sur lui.

— Lucifer!

Le susnommé releva aussitôt la tête et s'enfuit à toute vitesse, salissant le sol épargné au passage. Raphaël lui avait sursauté et manqué s'étaler en marchant sur l'une des pommes. En quelques mots psalmodiés, Raphaël, les fruits et autres ingrédients gâchés lévitèrent. Raphaël se raidit, surpris par cette première utilisation de la magie devant lui avant de se forcer à se détendre. Son compagnon venait de lui éviter de se fracasser la tête et avait agi... naturellement, il devait se le rappeler. Il ne devait pas se braquer face à sa magie. Il fut reposé avec prudence pendant que la cuisine se nettoyait pratiquement toute seule. Vachement efficace, reconnu Raphaël en son fort intérieur. Adrian le regardait avec incertitude, attendant visiblement une réaction.

\- Oh. Salut ... Tu es rentré tôt...

Raphaël se serait baffé face à sa maladresse. Nerveux, il fit un geste vers la cuisine, à présent impeccable.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise... Mais je crois que nous devrions nous contenter des crèmes glacées dans le congélateur pour ce soir...

Adrian eut un sourire attendri avant de ramener avec délicatesse son maladroit compagnon contre lui et de l'embrasser en douceur.

\- Tu manques de desserts? Souffla avec amusement le sorcier sans paraître gêné de la farine qui le salissait aussi.

\- Je crois que oui... répondit Raphaël avant de reprendre sérieusement. Tu avais l'air préoccupé en ce moment.  Je... je voudrais en discuter avec toi... Je veux dire... Je t'accepte... Tu peux en refaire... comme ce soir... Tu n'es pas obligé ... de te restreindre... Ne crois pas que je veuille que tu te brimes ...

Adrian l'interrompit d'un baiser chaste avant de le serrer contre lui une seconde. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de Raphaël, cherchant ses mots. Finalement, il proposa qu'ils en discutent effectivement une fois nettoyés. Raphaël souffla face à cet intermède et attira son compagnon avec lui vers leur salle de bain commune. Adrian alluma l'eau de la **douche** , le temps que celle-ci se réchauffe. Là l'un et l'autre se déshabillèrent mutuellement.

Raphaël rapidement nu s'enhardit, en voulant plus de son Ad' qu'il voulait ressentir. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur le torse musclé de son amant avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture récalcitrante. Le pantalon et le boxer atterrirent rapidement sur le sol et Adrian amena son compagnon sous l'eau. Il entreprit de laver son amour en des gestes tendres et sensuels à la fois. Raphaël était toujours impressionné par la tendresse dont son compagnon faisait preuve à son égard, même au plus fort de la passion. Il le laissa faire, en profitant pour avoir les mains baladeuses et taquines et sentir le désir de son amant s'éveiller sous ses doigts.

Adrian les rinça avant de fermer l'eau au moment où Raphaël se laissait glisser sur ses genoux. S’agrippant avec fermeté mais douceur aux hanches de son homme et le regardant à travers ses cils bordés d’eau, Raphaël entreprit de lécher sa hampe. La dégustant comme s’il s’était agi d’un **esquimau** , il ne laissa aucun répit à Adrian avant que celui-ci ne se répande dans sa bouche après un avertissement qu’il ignora. Se redressant, Raphaël donna un baiser salé à son homme qui le ramenait doucement contre lui. Adrian eut un petit sourire tendre en sentant que Raphaël avait aussi joui.

Il observa un instant son amant afin de tâter le terrain avant d’utiliser sa magie pour sécher leur peau en une luxurieuse caresse. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur grand lit et Raphaël s'y laissa tomber, entraînant son amoureux au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci se rattrapa sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas écraser son homme. Le **confort** et le bien-être qu'il ressentait chaque jour lorsque leurs peaux nus se frôlaient, se rencontraient et se réchauffaient mutuellement le rendait heureux. Il aimait être contre son amant autant que celui-ci était câlin. Ils aimaient tous les deux dormir nus l'un contre l'autre, enroulés dans un drap ou une couette.

\- Je pensais que nous devions discuter ? Soupira avec un amusement certain Adrian en recouvrant son homme de son corps et de la couette.

\- Nous pouvons toujours le faire ici... Enfin, sans **crème glacée** du coup...

La moue de Raphaël fit rire Ad' qui glissa son nez dans la partie sensible du cou de son cher et tendre. Il souffla quelques mots et un plateau composé d'un grand bol de crème glacée et de deux cuillères vint se poser sur leur table de chevet. Adrian se redressa, faisant faire pareil à son chéri qui soupira et s'empara du bol. Glissant une cuillère dans sa bouche et la suçotant, Raphaël réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d'aborder la discussion. Adrian lui ne le quittait pas des yeux, observant la sensualité innée et inconsciente de son bientôt fiancé. Celui-ci rougit en se rendant compte du regard posé sur lui avant de détourner un instant les yeux.

Raphaël prit son inspiration avant de déballer ses inquiétudes en écrasant la crème glacée de sa cuillère : la peur qu'il s'éloigne de lui, sa peur de la magie, son désir de ne pas le brimer, son angoisse que ses peurs se mettent en travers de leurs relations, son désir de l'accepter entièrement lui et sa magie. Pour finir, Raphaël avoua qu'il était anxieux qu'à cause de cela, il est renoncé à se marier avec lui ou à envisager un futur serein ensemble. Adrian sentit son cœur se serrer et posa une paume sur la joue de son compagnon, l'attira à lui. Ses lèvres au bord des siennes, il lui murmura :

\- Je n'envisage pas mon avenir sans toi et je ne peux me séparer de ma magie. Je t'aime Raph', n'en doutes jamais. On va y arriver. Je vais en faire plus devant toi, comme ce soir, pour que tu t'y habitues et que tu voies que la magie n'est ni blanche ni noire.

Raphaël sentit son cœur se gonfler de soulagement et déposant le bol sur le plateau se glissa contre son homme pour l'embrasser avec abandon. Le baiser un peu glacée à cause de la sucrerie de Raphaël s'échauffait rapidement. Lorsque leur étreinte se rompit, Adrian rajouta :

\- Pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours je m'excuse. J'aurais dû te dire directement que ma famille voulait que je te demande en mariage en leur présence et en suivant les coutumes de notre ascendance. Ils veulent te donner leur bénédiction et te rencontrer sans dissimuler leur magie maintenant que tu sais pour notre véritable nature. Mais rassure toi, ils ne feront rien pour t’effrayer.

Raphaël déglutit, un brusque sentiment d'inquiétude l'envahissant malgré sa joie de savoir qu'Adrian voulait toujours l'épouser. Celui-ci entreprit de rassurer son amant et de lui changer les idées à l'aide de crèmes glacées et de nombreux baisers dérivant bien au-delà de ses lèvres seules.

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura intéressé. N'hésitez pas à laisser des avis. Au revoir !


End file.
